pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln jest władcą Marsa, który pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku „Pilot”, gdzie teleportuje Pena (pierwowzór Finna) na Marsa, a także przenosi w czasie. W odcinku „Pora na Biznes” jest jedną z postaci w grze BMO. W domu Hunsona Abadeera jest mnóstwo jego portretów. Zna Śmierć, płacił jej monetami ze swoim wizerunkiem za usługi. Jest ważną postacią w odcinku „Synowie Marsa”, gdzie jest Królem Marsa. Poświęca swoją nieśmiertelność, aby uratować Jake'a i umiera, po czym jego ciało zamienia się w pomnik i zostaje zesłany do 37 Świata Zmarłych. W odcinku Orgalorg dowiadujemy się, że jest istotą kosmiczną i rządzi Marsem od tysięcy lat. Istniał przed początkiem ludzkości. W odcinku „Kryształy Mają Moc”, Jake wspomniał o nim, mówiąc: Wygląd Abraham Lincoln jest wzorowany na prawdziwej postaci. Nosi czarny garnitur z białymi mankietami i z czarną muszką, a także czarne spodnie z cienkim paskiem. Jednak w „Pilocie” jego strój ma inny kolor - płaszcz i spodnie są brązowe. Ponadto w tym odcinku miał aureolę. Ma czarny zarost i średniej długości włosy. W p rzeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów ma pięć palców. Jego skóra jest blada. Lincoln mówi w potocznym języku ojczystym z końca XX wieku. Używa przykładowo takich słów jak: "włóczędzy mnie" i "pamiętam, jak było naprawdę fajnie". Charakter Nie wiadomo dużo na temat charakteru Lincolna, ale można powiedzieć, że był sprawiedliwym i litościwym władcą. Relacje *'Grob Gob Glob Grod' Grob Gob Glob Grod i Abraham Lincoln to przyjaciele. Nie wiadomo, od jak dawna się znają, ani czy pomogli mu w zdobyciu tronu. *'Magiczny Gość' Abraham Lincoln, jak twierdzi sam Magiczny Gość, był „spoko”, ale po śmierci swojej ukochanej stał się „frajerem”. Jak reszta mieszkańców Marsa, nie lubi go z powodu jego licznych zbrodni na tej planecie. Gdy mówił Magicznemu Gościowi, że dostał szansę na poprawę, uronił łzę, co znaczył że kiedyś przyjaźnił się z nim. *'Śmierć' Król Abraham zna Śmierć i płaci jej monetami za usługi. Odcinki Występowanie: *Pilot *Powrót do Nocosfery *Synowie Marsa *Kryształy Mają Moc *Orgalorg Rola w Odcinkach: Pilot - teleportuje Pena na Marsa, a później przenosi w czasie. Powrót do Nocosfery - widnieje na obrazach w domu rodziny Abadeer. Synowie Marsa - jest władcą Marsa i przez pomyłkę skazuje Jake'a na śmierć, ponieważ myślał, że to Magiczny Gość. Następnie, gdy Finn uświadamia mu, że zabił niewinnego obywatela dokonuje transakcji z Śmiercią i oddaje swoje życie za życie psa. Śmierć teleportuje go do 37 Świata Umarłych, a na Marsie powstaje jego pomnik. Kryształy Mają Moc - Jake pod koniec odcinka wspomina o nim (patrz wyżej). Orgalorg - pojawia się w retrospekcji jednego z mieszkańców innej planety. Patrzy wtedy na Kometę Zmian i Orgalorga który chce ją przejąć. Ciekawostki *Abraham Lincoln zna Śmierć i Hunsona Abadeera. *W domu Hunsona Abadeera wisi jego portret. *Jest przyjacielem Grob Gob Glob Grod. *Skazał Jake'a na śmierć, myśląc, że jest on Magicznym Gościem. *Oddał swą nieśmiertelność, by uratować Jake'a. *Płacił Śmierci monetami ze swoim wizerunkiem za usługi. *W odcinku "Pilot" ma aureolę. *Jak stwierdziła Rebecca Sugar, Abraham Lincoln jest odpowiednikiem Jezusa w Ooo. Jednak według Adama Muto, mimo, że jest on postacią rozpoznawalną, dodaje, że byłoby to przesadą nazwać go postacią religijną. *Ma bardzo szczegółową twarz w przeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów, jednak w czwartym sezonie jest inaczej - nie jest ona tak dokładna. *Grob Gob Glob Grod i Magiczny Gość nazywają planetę Ziemią. Jednak Lincoln odnosi się do niej jako Ooo. *Umierając, zamienił się w pomnik. *Gdy oddaje swą duszę Śmierci za Jake'a słychać strzał. Odzwierciedla on prawdziwą przyczynę jego śmierci (został zastrzelony przez zamachowca w 1865 roku). *W „Pora na Biznes” pojawia się w grze BMO. *Jego płaszcz i muszka są inne w odcinku „Pilot” niż te z odcinka „Synowie Marsa”. *Mimo, iż był człowiekiem, Finn się temu nie dziwił. *Jest drugą osobą (po Finnie), której rasy nie trzeba się domyślać. *W odcinku Orgalorg dowiadujemy się, że jest on starszy niż początek ludzkiej cywilizacji. *W „Pilocie” jest dokładniejszy i bardziej przypomina swojego odpowiednika, niż w oryginalnym serialu. Galeria Adventure time lincoln.png|Lincoln i Pen w Pilocie S4e15 Abe Lincoln.png|Abraham na Tronie 1000px-S4e15 A soul for a soul.png|Abraham Lincoln i Śmierć S4 E5 Abe in a picture.png|Lincoln i Hunson Abe.png 640px-S4315 Abe Head.png 640px-S4e15 Death of Abe.png|Martwy Abraham 640px-Picture 7.png 640px-Picture 5.png 640px-Picture 4.png 640px-Picture 2.png 640px-Modelsheet -Abrahamlincoln(kingofmars specialpose.jpg 640px-Modelsheet - Abrahamlincoln.jpg 640px-Abe e.png ABE.png|Abraham Lincoln w grze komputerowej finn i licoln.jpg Pen i abraham.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Bóstwa